Rocket Beaumont
Rocket Beaumont is the oldest child of Jenny and Abram Beaumont. He starts off living with his parents, but when he turns eighteen he moves to his uncle Autry's house in hopes of scumbling his savvy in the peace at the ranch. Savvy "But he was electric through and through, and that had always gone to his head. For fun, Rocket would make my hair stand on end like he'd rubbed it with a balloon, or hit Fish with a wicked zap from the other side of the room. But Rocket would keep the lights on when the power went out, and our family sure liked that, especially the littler Beaumonts." -Mibs on her brother's savvy Getting it Like all the other Beaumonts, Rocket got his savvy on his thirteenth birthday. For most of the day, he was worried that he wouldn't get it at all; however, late in the evening, as he was carring jars for Grandma Dollop (she was alive then), he stopped dead in his tracks. Grandma Dollop then announced she couldn't hear her radio station anymore and that all she heard was static. Suddenly, Rocket exclaimed he thought he was going to be sick, and bolts of electricity burst out of him, shattering most of Grandma Dollop's jars and causing a long-lasting blackout throughout the neighborhood. 'Savvy' Rocket can control electricity, for better or for worse. He plays pranks on his siblings, keeps the lights on, and runs the family's old automobile. When he first got it though, it caused some problems when it suddenly started to do things to the house's electricity. When he is nervous, blue sparks pop the tips of his fingers, and he can accidentally blow out every lightbulb in the house. When going down the highway with Momma to Salina Hope Hospital to visit Poppa, he knocks out every house's electricity on the way. At the hospital, he causes all the machines hooked up to Poppa to malfunction. At the end of the book he moves to his uncle's rural farm because of low confidence on being able to control his savvy, which largely originates from the hospital incident. Personality "Rocket was seventeen and full of junk that I wasn't allowed to say until I was much, much older." -Mibs on her brother Rocket is the typical, full-of-himself teenage boy. He enjoys pulling pranks and showing off his savvy. He does, though, love his family immensely. : In Scumble, Rocket is a little more reserved. After almost killing Bobbi, he fell into a sort of depression, not having confidence in his savvy or himself. He moved to the Flying Cattleheart with Samson and Gyspy, where he became a brooding, less than confident man who would brush away any girl who came along. After Ledger started staying at the Cattleheart, he became even worse, seeing a little of him in Ledge, but on a less grand scale. He seemed disappointed in the young man for not being able to control his savvy, especially after the destruction of the barn. But, he also thought Ledge could learn, while he was too late. After a while, he decides to help Ledge out by teaching him the meaning of scumbling and telling the story of why he was the way he was. After that, Rocket was notably less upset with himself and Ledge, calling them both 'outlaws from themselves' and gaining a bond with Ledger. His attitude got enough of a boost for him to, albeit unintentionally, ask Winona out on a date. Physical Appearance Rocket is said to have a "dark shock of unkempt hair." He is much taller than his other siblings. He is seventeen years old in Savvy. in Scumble, he is said to have a beard, but later in the book, he shaves it in order to impress Winona, Gus Neary's daughter. ﻿ Relationships 'Roberta - "Bobbi"' Bobbi has a huge crush on Rocket, however he does not acknowledge her in the slightest. She often fantasizes of kissing him, and/or dating him.﻿ They did date for a short time but ended up breaking up due to Rocket not having full control of his savvy. She is now married to sombody else and has a child of her own. '''Winona- '''Winona is Rocket's current love interest. They seem to be very happy together. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dum Dum Category:Dummy